Phil Hudson
Phil HudsonErin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:05:37-00:05:38). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Hello, Phil."''The character's last name "Hudson" only appears in the cast listing during the end credits. was the snooty boyfriend of Erin Gilbert's that worked at Columbia University. He was in the 2016 movie. History Ghostbusters Phil greeted Erin at an administrative gathering in the morning at Columbia University. She informed him she was lecturing in the big hall. Phil thought it was wonderful then asked if that was what she was wearing for the lecture. He then introduced Erin to Phyllis Adler, a guest lecturer and a physicist she admired. It soon became apparant Phyllis would answer everything contrary to what Erin would say. She excused herself to get ready for the lecture. As she leaned over to kiss Phil, he instead greeted a colleague named Simon. She kissed his shoulder instead then brushed it with her hand. She joked about not stepping on any cracks then played with a man's ponytail. Phyllis asked Phil if he really knew her. He replied he did. Extended Edition Later, when Erin was fired from Columbia, he acted like he didn't see her when she took the walk of shame and pretended to be studying a chart on the wall. When Erin and the gang were getting set to leave for Stonebrook Theatre, Phil confronted Erin outside. He asked her why she completely ignored calls and messages for a week.Phil Hudson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:54:12-0:54:15). Sony Pictures. ''Phil Hudson says: "How do you just completely ignore my calls and messages for a week?" Erin pointed out he just stood there during the most humiliating moment of her life. He countered she never told him about co-authoring Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal and how there were rumors she became some sort of crazy ghost hunter.Phil Hudson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:54:27-0:54:32). Sony Pictures. Phil Hudson says: "You didn't tell me about a book that you wrote, and now everyone's saying you're some sort of crazy ghost hunter." Erin corrected him on the point that they don't hunt ghosts, they stalked them. She claimed they were very close to trapping one, then they planned to study it and do reports on it. Meanwhile, Abby Yates and Patty Tolan speculated about Phil. Patty believed he danced sexy and gyrated to demonstrate what she meant. Abby disagreed and believed he was mechanical from the rib cage down then did her version. Patty still believed he knew how to get loose and he did a lot of pop locks. Abby countered it was rigid with a lot of teeth and he thinks he's doing you a favor. Patty imagined he ripped his V-neck off and got busy. Abby joked when he ripped his V-neck off, there was another V-neck underneath it. They both laughed. Erin told Phil she didn't care that people thought she was crazy, even him, because what they were doing was groundbreaking and serious, important work. She told him good day then walked to Ecto-1 but Jillian Holtzmann messed with her and drove forward when she tried to open the door. Phil just stood in place and stared as they finally drove off. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 01 **Chapter 03 **Chapter 08 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Phil & Phyllis ***Erin Gets Fired ‎ ***Secret Handshake ****Alluded to by Erin.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Secret Handshake (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:47-0:01:48). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "I broke up with mine." ***The Breakup Notes References Gallery GB2016PhilAndPhyllisSc01.png| GB2016PhilSc01.png| GB2016PhilAndPhyllisSc02.png| GB2016PhilSc02.png| GB2016PhilSc03.png| GB2016PhilSc04.png| GB2016PhilSc05.png| GB2016PhilSc06.png| GB2016PhilSc07.png| GB2016PhilSc08.png| GB2016PhilSc09.png| Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character